


A Day in the Life

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Rule 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Rule 12 was the one he had the most trouble with himself. Gibbs POV of the TIVA relationship in late season 10. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	A Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

_Late Season 10 Tony and Ziva's relationship as seen from Gibbs' point of view_

Rule 12; the one he always had the hardest time with himself. He knew his Senior Field Agent and his youngest and newest agent were spending a LOT of time outside the office together. Even if they wouldn't admit it, they were dating and from what he could tell, just about living together.

Gibbs glanced up from the folder on his desk to see the two agents in question locked in a gaze. DiNozzo, with the reputation of a player, but in reality, head over heels in love with his partner, had love written all over his face. The object of that love, one Ziva David, stared back at her partner with just as much love all over her face. She thought she was hiding it, but when it came to DiNozzo, she was as obvious as a flashing neon sign.

He thought about saying something, but since all the team had been doing since the middle of the last week was cold-case reviews, he decided to remain quiet. Quiet observation was often the best way to gather intel instead of conversation anyhow.

He picked up his coffee cup and drained the last swallow. Time to refill, so he stood up, noticing the other two break the gaze and look back at whatever was on their desks. He walked between them, "Gonna refill. Take a break." He headed in the direction of the coffee machine, but circled back via a back hallway.

He observed the pair from his vantage point behind some filing cabinets. They were looking at each other again, DiNozzo grinning like an idiot. Ziva was smiling at him and acting coy. He watched her stand up and head in the direction of the break room. Thirty seconds later, DiNozzo followed. 'Way too obvious, DiNozzo!' he thought as he made his way towards the break area by following the same back hallway.

Gibbs heard the two talking before he saw them. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying though. When the two got quiet, he peeked around the corner. They were locked in a kiss, Ziva's arms around DiNozzo's neck and his around her waist and upper torso. His hand was in her hair on the back of her head, pulling her towards him.

Gibbs' phone rang, "Yeah, McGee?" He walked into the break area with the phone at his ear. DiNozzo was studying the candy vending machine and Ziva was sitting at one of the tables with a cup of tea. Damn, they moved fast. He made a mental note to self to silence his phone the next time he watched the pair.

"Thanks," he ended the phone call in his usual abrupt manner. Gibbs walked to the coffee pot and refilled his mug without saying a word. He could feel the two agents watching him, but remained silent. He turned with the now full mug; DiNozzo had moved to the table with Ziva. He nodded at the pair, "Back to work!"

"On it, Boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

He left the room, noticing that the two were just standing up as he rounded the corner to the hallway. Good, that would give him some time to slip into a side hallway and watch them pass by. He was rewarded with a glimpse of the pair walking in the hallway towards the bullpen with their hands interlaced. He stepped out behind them quietly and watched Ziva lock her lips on DiNozzo's before the last turn to the bullpen.

He turned the corner and entered the team's work area, both of his agents now sitting at their desks. He could tell that neither one was really reading the files on the desks and then smirked to himself at the glances they were sneaking in each other's direction. He sat down at his desk and placed his coffee mug in its usual spot.

At exactly 1115, DiNozzo stood up and stretched, "We're going to get some lunch; okay, Boss?"

Gibbs noticed Ziva standing up as well, "Yeah, go; enjoy your food." He motioned to them to go without looking up until they had their backs to him. Just as he thought, their hands were interlocked again.

At 1355, just as Gibbs was about to call McGee to run a trace on their cell phones, the pair walked off the elevator. The first thing he noticed was they had on different clothing than they had before they left. Some lunch! He wondered whose place they had gone to, but figured it was David's apartment since that seemed to be where they were living.

"Sorry, Boss, we got attacked by rogue ketchup," DiNozzo grinned at Gibbs, who raised an eyebrow at the two agents.

"A bottle of ketchup exploded all over both of us, and we had to go change clothes, then drop off Tony's suit and shirt, plus my jacket and pants at the dry cleaner," Ziva added.

Tony looked at her and smiled, "We got a free meal out of it and they are paying for the cleaning of all of the clothing."

Steely blue eyes met the eyes of his SFA, then of the former Mossad officer; "My office, now." The pair followed him to the elevator and when he turned around quickly, he noticed them separating their hands.

He hit the switch, "What are you not telling me?" He looked at each of them, never breaking eye contact. He gave the pair his best Gibbs' glare. He could tell they were getting uncomfortable and noticed the subtle move towards each other. He watched them interlink their hands and turn to look at him together. He silently dared them to tell him that nothing was going on.

"Um, noth…" DiNozzo stammered.

Ziva mumbled, "Rule 12… sorry… not sorry…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Gibbs glared at the couple.

"We're together, Boss. Not sorry about breaking rule 12." DiNozzo held up their linked hands.

"Post elevator us," Ziva added.

Gibbs softened his glare into a smile, "About time you two admitted it. Just remember, if either one of you hurts the other, you answer to me. Keep it out of the office."

He flipped the switch and stepped out of the elevator, leaving the couple to wonder what had just happened. He smiled to himself; of all of his team, these two deserved to be happy and to be together. Rule 12 didn't apply to them at all, but he wouldn't be the one to tell them so. Yet...


End file.
